


我爱你，你爱我

by juli666



Series: 爱使我们在一起 [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juli666/pseuds/juli666
Summary: 接第一部电影剧情。
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: 爱使我们在一起 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728697
Kudos: 2





	我爱你，你爱我

**Author's Note:**

> 在此之前，有必要对我此系列的ABO世界观做几点说明：  
> 1\. A、O之间存在着基因锁，使得A仅对某些特定的O的信息素特别有兴趣（以及性趣）。反之亦然。  
> 2\. ABO为人类的第一性别，即“真实性别”；男女为人类的第二性别，即“表象性别”。表象性别在未被标记之前，都存在着转化的可能。转化时，会先褪去原有的表象性别特征，转为“无性别状态”，然后转变为另一表象性别。转化会在三个月之内完成，而且本人十分痛苦，也很危险。  
> 3\. 表象性别的转化设定看着丧心病狂，其实我不会写的。我之所以这么写，只是想淡化男女性别在ABO系统里的地位。但是，写同人的话，男女性别受作品所赋予的形象限制，是无法逃避的问题。所以我这么设定。但我不会使用，你们不会看到蛋蛋女体或者哈叔女体。（失望吗？
> 
> 作者只是习惯了废话，但其实似乎没什么好说的：  
> 1\. 我在努力正经一次。哈利说，好不容易吐便当了，作者老是发病的话，他会很困扰。  
> 2\. 蛋仔好像有点爱哭。我给他找了个靠谱的借口，别嘲笑他，哈利举着枪站在我背后。你们一笑，就没有更新了。  
> 3\. 一米八七、八块腹肌的真·爱哭包·莫甘娜依旧出演，不过这次只是酱油担当。

>>>01

艾格西走上飞机的时候，梅林的精神紧张了一秒，接着很快放松。艾格西的身上有其他阿尔法的味道。 很淡，但足以让某个仍旧躺在病床上的老家伙不快了。老家伙费尽心思饲养的约克夏却突然扑上来，还很愤怒：“梅林！你为什么不告诉我那个公主是阿尔法！？”

“你的玻璃心王子病还没治好？”梅林很想翻白眼，但他忍住了，“这种事需要我说吗？你嗅一嗅就知道了。”

艾格西颓唐地垂下头，一言不发地走到座位上坐下。梅林突然觉得很不妙。他小心翼翼地追问：“所以，你没发现吗？”

艾格西沮丧地点点头，像只被欺负的小狗似的，耳朵和尾巴都耷拉下来。其实梅林也很生气，但是他根本不知道该生哪边的气。若是气艾格西对哈利不够忠诚，似乎有点太偏心，分明是哈利不够坦诚在先，而且艾格西一直以为哈利去世了。若是气哈利，想想他的宝贝欧米茄刚刚被一名阿尔法短暂标记，哦，是短暂标记吧？梅林心中警铃大作，他假装以调侃的口吻提起：“那么，你被公主标记了，新任驸马？”

艾格西发出一声哀嚎，蜷缩在座位上，一副拒绝交谈的模样。

梅林默默画起十字，却不知道该祈祷些什么。这件事真的不能怪梅林没有同事爱，看到公主脱去上衣就关上视频窗口是绅士应该做的。而且，说到底还不是哈利自己造孽。当初偷偷摸摸监视别人十几年，好不容易等到儿童成了年，终于不用被追究刑事责任了，还有什么可矫情的？这两个人都是玻璃心王子病！

最后，梅林拿去给哈利的资料，还是没有附上V-Day的录像。

“没有视频资料吗？”

梅林睁着眼说瞎话：“喔，我先和莫甘娜商量过，他不建议现在就给你看。”

哈利的动作有一瞬间的停滞，接着他叹了一口气，同意梅林把这话题跳过去。

虽然瓦伦丁的计划已经被破坏，但是金士曼内部却仍有许多事务需要处理。比如，究竟有多少昔日同僚追随了亚瑟？况且，众多政要名流都被梅林和艾格西合作炸成烟花，受到瓦伦丁计划影响的人们感到无比恐慌，世界乱成一锅粥。哈利选择隐藏在暗处支持梅林的工作，即是说，他仍活着这件事，组织里没有几个人知道。艾格西还在为他垂泪不已呢。

又一次通宵加班后，梅林开始浏览录下来的监控视频，想看看各位绅士都在做什么，调出加拉哈德的窗口即被吓了一跳。这孩子似乎是将哈利的眼镜放在桌上，面对着他。而他，就保持着靠坐在沙发上的姿势，度过了整整四个小时！中途甚至没有起来喝杯水或是去下洗手间。梅林深感痛心，早知道艾格西会将休息时间这样浪费，不如安排他去出任务好了。反正，再多的忧伤等见到活的哈利都会变成笑话。梅林是这样认为的。他见过太多生离死别了，兰斯洛特去世时，他忙得都没有时间流泪。所以，他想，艾格西也会好起来的。

他显然太过乐观了。

兰斯洛特跑来和他说：“你最近见过艾格西吗？我总觉得哪里怪怪的。”

“怎么怪？”

“哎？”兰斯洛特一怔，皱着眉思索，脸上慢慢地浮现介于恐慌和悲伤之间那种表情，“我觉得……他像另外一个人。”

梅林约见了艾格西。他还未进门，就令梅林惊讶了。

艾格西悄无声息地穿过走廊，敲了三下门。

他竟会敲门！

梅林抬头望向站在门口未动，似乎是在等待他邀请的大男孩，露出一个浅浅的微笑。他不想令男孩太过得意，但适当的赞许是必要的。梅林指着自己面前的空位，邀请道：“坐吧。”

艾格西走了几步，在沙发上坐下。

梅林此刻终于体会到兰斯洛特的心情。

艾格西坐下来的样子实在太像加拉哈德了。暂且不提那身衣服，那是哈利“临终前”按照自己的口味给艾格西准备的，与他相仿也在情理之中。可，这一只腿肚子搁在另一边膝盖上，整个人都拉伸、放松的坐姿，令梅林仿佛看见了他那位总是折磨他脆弱神经的好友。而且，艾格西从走进来到坐下，动作如行云流水，丝毫没有刻意模仿的痕迹，究竟是被哈利调教得太好，还是私底下模仿过太多次？

“我打算给你安排一个心理评估。”梅林说。

艾格西张大嘴，似乎想要反驳。

梅林又说：“这只是一个形式，在你加入我们之前，必须要做这个。”

“加入你们？”艾格西茫然地追问。

梅林点头：“当然。由你来继承加拉哈德的称号，是再合适不过了。哈利也会同意的。”事实上，这正是哈利的提议。

不过，这话并未给艾格西带来快慰。相反，他露出了被人抛弃的表情。直到此时，他身上才浮现“盖里·昂温”的影子。

“我能不能……我不确定自己是否该这么做，可不可以让我想两天？”艾格西很慢很慢地说，仿佛这些话对他来说特别难以出口。

“就算你不接受，加拉哈德的位置也不会一直空着留作纪念。”梅林颇不赞同，“我说了，这是哈利的期望。”梅林以自己的方法暗示着。

“我猜他的期望不是让我继承他的遗志吧？”艾格西惨淡一笑。他这副没精打采的样子叫梅林有些心疼。只要不是眼瞎，谁都看得出这男孩对加拉哈德付出了许多感情。偏偏那老家伙自己钻起了牛角尖，非要执着于基因和爱的问题。哈，现在好了，男孩被人抢先标记……啊，对，说到这个——

梅林不动声色地用力嗅了嗅，不禁为老友高兴。

艾格西身上属于公主的气味已经完全消失。他并未被公主标记。大概那气味只是因为两人在封闭的监牢里相处太久才会沾上。

呀，这可真是……

哈利·哈特一向特别走运，各种意义上的。

“如果你没有其他疑问，那么，明天上午九点十五分，请你到医疗部的412治疗室报到。”梅林嘱咐。

艾格西勉强笑了笑，算作回应。接着，他起身向梅林告辞。梅林目送他远去，接通了哈利桌上的电话：“我就没见过比你还幸运的家伙。”

哈利莫名其妙，迟疑着接受了这大约是夸赞的话：“是，谢谢？”

>>>02

艾格西想起哈利的时候，总是会想起梅林给予他们的二十四小时。

他尝试着去吻拥抱、去亲吻，但却被拒绝。

哈利的理由听起来特别愚蠢，让艾格西无法接受。

「不行，至少今天。」

「我不明白？」艾格西惶惶无措，不知道该说些什么。哈利的信息素分明述说着主人对他的渴望，热烈得似乎点起一支火柴便能熊熊燃烧。但哈利却在拒绝。

哈利沉默了一会儿，说，「不是所有『注定的伴侣』都会在一起。」

艾格西惊慌无比。这句话一下子将他的心揪住。他的胃也开始隐隐作痛。啊，难道哈利在拒绝他吗？也对，哈利毕竟要大上二十多岁。或许在没有遇到自己之前，他已经遇到了喜欢的人。那种，即便没有信息素在相互吸引，也喜欢的人。

两个人都不说话。过了足够久，艾格西觉得自己的声音不会透露出异样的情绪，他才问，「哈利，你喜欢什么样的人？」他一直低着头，不敢去观察哈利的表情。

「艾格西。」哈利叫出他的名字，伴随着一声叹息，「艾格西——」他叫了一遍又一遍。那无可奈何的语气令艾格西既心酸又愤怒。拒绝我的人，不是你吗？可现在，用这样哀怨婉转的声音叫唤我的人，又是谁呢？是你吗，哈利……这是你真正的意愿吗？抱着一丝期许，艾格西重新抬起头，他勇敢地迎向哈利的目光，宣告自己的爱意，「我爱你，哈利。」

「艾格西——」哈利又那样呼唤他的名字。

「你太年轻了。」哈利说。

艾格西瞪大了眼睛，只差没有噘嘴表示抗议，「噢，这跟年纪又有什么关系。」

「我大你太多了，真的太多了。」哈利强调了两遍。

艾格西望着他，笑了出来。原来哈利竟然是在为这件事担心。艾格西突然发现他心目中无所不能的哈利，其实也有凡人的一面。年龄其实毫无关系，至少艾格西是这样认为的。他爱着哈利，深深爱着。具体从何时起、因为什么，艾格西已经无法确认。但，此时此刻的心情是无法否认的。哈利或许认为自己年纪大了，但他没有发现，当他们一起出门时，偷偷打量他的人，可一点都不少。他是个性感的老绅士，一定不止艾格西一个人这样想。

哈利侧过脸，似乎有些不太高兴，「艾格西，我是认真的。」

「我也很认真啊，但我只是没想到你会在意这个。喔，拜托，你年纪还不够我的两倍呢。再说，有谁会来说闲话吗？你和我是命中注定，别人羡慕还来不及。」艾格西说完，发觉哈利脸色更差了。

「艾格西，或许你并没有听清楚我之前的话。并非所有注定的伴侣都会在一起。许多阿尔法选择了基因锁推荐之外的欧米茄，甚至是一名贝塔。」

「我知道，比如我的父母。」

「不。」哈利用力闭上眼睛，再缓缓睁开。他凝望着艾格西。艾格西甚至觉得，他的眼睛里装满了痛苦和哀求。艾格西被自己的揣测吓了一跳，哀求？哈利会哀求谁吗？而且是对着自己！他根本不必哀求，如果他需要，艾格西愿意奉献一切。哈利向后退了一步。一小步，但足以将艾格西整个人放进冰桶里。「所以你的未来并没有必要和我绑在一起。你会遇见其他人，相信我。」

「其他什么？」艾格西觉得无法呼吸。他习惯了哈利的信息素对他保持温柔。眼下，这味道突然变得冷冽，像是寒冬里飘落的雪，冰冷的，握不住的。「你在质疑我对你的爱吗，哈利？」

「艾格西，你真的太年轻了。你爱我吗，还是受信息素驱使？」哈利问。他第一次躲开了艾格西的目光。

艾格西看不清他的表情，只知道自己的呼吸变得急促。他难过极了。哈利怎么能说出这样侮辱自己的话？信息素，信息素！该有这样担心的人，是艾格西。他一直暗暗感谢上帝，将他和哈利配成一对。如果没有信息素，哈利恐怕都不会多看他一眼。毕竟他们实在相差太多了。哈利那么优秀，又那么优雅，是个模范绅士，还很强大。而艾格西呢？他是街头混混，频繁出入警局，既不强壮，也不聪明。「不，哈利，不——我现在——」艾格西跨出一步，他想要拥抱哈利，他要让哈利感受他。

然而，他又停下了。

他控制不住自己的眼泪。

哈利的信息素，筑起了一道高墙。

那再也不是晨间的森林了。松树、露水和太阳的味道消隐无踪。取而代之的是冰冷的金属。那气味闻起来像是哈利衣服里藏着的武器。

艾格西终于意识到，哈利不需要他的任何解释，也不想知道他的感受，哈利只是——做了决定。

>>>03

哈利正在和梅林商量事情，梅林的电话忽然响了，是莫甘娜。

“哈利的小情人晕倒了——”哈利马上站起了起来，差点把梅林心爱的马克杯扫到地上。莫甘娜停顿了几秒钟，电话里传来道谢声和纸张翻动的声音。接着，莫甘娜倒吸一口气，他说：“血检报告出来了，我传给你，梅林，你必须看，现在、立刻、马上。”

梅林打开邮箱，那里躺着一份非常简单的血液检测报告。报告上只有少得可怜的几个项目。

一行字，给了梅林重重一击。

「表象转化素：阳性。」

哈利将脸转向梅林，梅林傻呆呆地看着他。哈利看着那张蠢脸，估计自己的表情也好不到哪里去。

“看来你会有一个新娘，而不是新郎了。”梅林说。

哈利闭上眼，在沙发上坐下，深呼吸了几次，才尽量平静地问：“告诉我，自1990年以后，欧米茄能够平安度过转化期的概率是多少？”

“不足百分之十。”梅林脱口而出。

天。

“怎么会这样？”哈利问，却不知道问谁。

“现在，你还要坚持对他‘装死’吗？”

“是因为我？”

表象性别的转化，是人类暂未攻破的课题。但几乎有一点是共识：表象性别的转化，通常与重大的心理创伤有关。

“看了那四个小时的录像，你还有什么不明白的？”梅林又补充，“我真的看不出还有谁能带给他这么巨大的影响，让他甚至不想再做自己。我们都看见了，那孩子想要变成你。再不做点什么，你会失去他的。我说的可不止是生命意义上的。”

哈利无言以对。也许现在赶去陪在艾格西身边才是对的，但这个念头一浮现，哈利的内心便跟着产生抗拒的情绪。

那样做，难道真的可以吗？

在见到艾格西之前，哈利已经做好了独身的准备。况且，他也从来没在乎过这个。见到艾格西之后，哈利一天比一天更迷茫。看着照片里的小人一天天长大，哈利却全无真实感。严格来说，这个人，之于哈利，其实仅仅是“恩人的儿子”。仅仅如此。

这种感觉让他很不安。

他不止一次怀疑过基因锁的存在合理性。来自注定伴侣的信息素，刺激苯基乙胺的分泌，令人自觉坠入爱河。但，这不过是化学物质的一场游戏，就像基因锁为阿尔法、欧米茄选择合适的伴侣。

人难道应该屈从于这些无法思考的物质？

他搞不清的不是艾格西对自己的感情。他是看不清自己。而且，“恋童癖”这个玩笑也太可怕了。哈利当然不是恋童癖。在等待艾格西长大的十几年里，艾格西都不是哈利的性幻想对象。而等这个少年长大了、成人了，哈利却发现他对这个少年熟悉得过头了。艾格西的档案几乎塞满了哈利的电脑，哈利知道他的所有事。

他问艾格西的问题，又何尝不是在问自己？

我爱这孩子吗，还是仅仅受基因驱使？

如果我不能给他爱，那也就没有资格接受他的爱。

哈利抱着这样的想法，推开了艾格西。但当那男孩不再用充满期待的眼睛注视着他的时候，哈利尝到了心痛的滋味，仿佛心脏被人掏空。

我是爱他的吗？

哈利问自己，却始终找不到答案。

“梅林，我不知道自己该怎样做。”

“恕我直言，哈利。你出生就是因为这些了不起的化学物质。你的父母在相遇时，大脑分泌出了苯基乙胺，于是他们来电了。接着，多巴胺和去甲肾上腺素让他们意乱情迷。当内啡肽出现时，他们决定结婚。哦，对了，原谅我不怎么绅士地谈论别人一次，根据最新的科学研究，你的父母之间的忠贞也可能不过是因为后叶加压素。更别提你了，哈利·哈特。你不过就是一个原子依照科学规律堆砌出来的活动雕塑，你的每一次思考都离不开化学物质。别把自己拔得太高。答应我，有空吃点抗矫情的药，好吗？”梅林侧收起平板，企图遮挡题为“五种爱情激素”的网页。

“但我们在讨论的另一个活动雕塑才刚出厂二十几年呢。”哈利想绷起脸，但他必须承认，他心里的阴霾被被老友的冷幽驱散了不少。

梅林深深地望着哈利。他抖动了几下嘴唇，似乎是在犹豫，但最终还是说出口了。

“对，但可能三个月以后就要报废了。哈利。”

啊，是啊。

就是这个。

哈利离开了总部的办公室，走上街。他站在街头茫然四顾，不知道自己该去哪儿。他以为自己已经习惯了没有艾格西的生活，但原来不在身边和彻底失去是不一样的。哈利低头看向自己的手。是这双手，推开那男孩。

“……不！不！你、你不可能——我的天！”

哈利的身后突然传来惊声尖叫。

整条街上的人都转过头去看。

哈利慢慢地、慢慢地转过去。

艾格西穿着哈利为他订制的西装，站在哈利身后几米远。哈利认真地打量他的男孩。他太久没有见过他的男孩了。艾格西的头发都梳理得整整齐齐，下巴上也干净整洁，手帕在口袋里探出一点，衬衫在袖口露出完美的一截。

“一切都很好，艾格西，但那眼镜似乎是我的。”哈利说。

一直面无表情、仿佛在那一刻死去的艾格西，突然活了过来。他抄起伞，身手矫健得像只豹子，几乎一眨眼就冲到了哈利跟前，用力地抽打。哈利敏捷地闪过这些毫无章法的攻击，瞄准艾格西的空档，一手擒住他握伞的手腕，一手按住他的后脑勺，将艾格西整个人以一个非常别扭的姿势压进怀里。

“操他妈的！你这个该死的混蛋！放开我！”艾格西奋力挣扎。

哈利叹气：“我的伤还没好全呢。”

这话像是按下静止键，艾格西忽然不动了。

哈利松开了艾格西握伞的那只手，用两只手拥抱他。艾格西剧烈地颤抖了一下，接着，像是得了僵尸症似的，极缓极缓地举起两只胳膊，轻轻地搭在哈利的背上，仿佛唯恐惊动了什么。哈利感到胸口有了湿意。艾格西的手臂突然一下就收紧了，像是某种使人痛苦的刑具，勒得哈利有些难受。

“他妈的……你这混蛋怎么没死……你他妈的怎么不去死……”

“艾格西，事不过三，而你说了七次——”

哈利说不出话了。

怀里的蛋蛋仔猛地挣脱了怀抱，踮起脚，使劲亲吻他。

哈利眨了眨眼，很想提醒对方，在这条街上当众接吻不是个好主意。但他的嘴唇刚刚开启一条缝，某人的舌头就灵活地挤了进来。艾格西吸吮他的嘴唇，用舌头抚慰他的口腔黏膜，还用手在他的后背和腰上乱摸。哈利气喘吁吁地按住艾格西的手，极力向后仰，躲开蛋蛋仔的唇舌攻击，说：“别，真的别——”

艾格西僵住了。他看起来很受伤，湿漉漉的眼睛满满的都是失落和控诉。

哈利说：“梅林在耳机里威胁我，如果我们不滚回家做，他就要全球同步直播。”

>>>04

艾格西认为自己会永远记得那一天。这一天，哈利复活了，他也仿佛重生。至于那一场令人迷醉的性爱，只是艾格西决定珍藏这段回忆的最微不足道的一个理由。对，就是这样。

他们从上车就热烈地吻在一起，大概吻了一路。等车子停下，哈利一只手抱着他的腰，另一只手伸到他身后去打开车门。艾格西双手都没空，因为他正跨坐在哈利的膝盖上，和他吻得难舍难分，一只手在哈利的衬衫外面抚摸他的腰，另一只手在衬衫里面把他的欲火煽得更旺些。

最后是哈利把艾格西抱出车子的，艾格西负责用手挡着车门框，以免两人双双撞上。这期间他们还在接吻。哈利的嘴唇和舌头都那么甜，是艾格西这辈子吃过最好吃的糖果。艾格西双腿盘在哈利的腰上，双手则搂着他的脖子。两个人跌跌撞撞地撞在了大门上。

“钥匙，亲爱的。”哈利在亲吻的间隙，带着艾格西的口水，湿乎乎地开口。

艾格西轻轻地啃咬导师的喉结，口齿不清地回答：“在、在我的裤子里——老天，哈利你在干什么！我说的是裤子口袋！你，嗯——”哈利这个色情狂故意曲解他的意思，竟把手伸进他的西装裤里揉捏他的屁股。他大概是发出了什么热切又羞耻的声音，然后哈利揉得更用力了。

“快点，把钥匙拿出……哎呀……”艾格西尽量压抑着喘息和呻吟，催促哈利。

哈利毕竟不想在门口就把蛋蛋仔的蛋壳给剥了。他找到钥匙，打开门。两个人走进房子，哈利向楼梯走去。

艾格西推搡着他的胸口：“门！”

哈利又抱着他走回去锁门。

艾格西气喘吁吁地靠在哈利的肩膀上：“呼呼——你是不是虚报了年纪……”

哈利笑：“你就这么喜欢讨论我的年纪？”然后他把艾格西扔在床上，剥了个干净。

艾格西感觉到被汗水浸透的布料离开了身体。有那么一秒，他想把赤裸的自己藏起来，但很快他就只能尖叫。哈利用手指给艾格西做扩张，艾格西抵着床头，绷紧了身体。

空气里是两个人信息素纠缠的味道。

这是艾格西第一次闻到自己的信息素。当阿尔法和欧米茄互相标记时，他们能够闻到自己的信息素。艾格西想，这或许也是最后一次了。

艾格西闭上眼，在哈利给予的欲海里沉浮。

他感觉自己在森林里，躺在一堆落叶上。阳光透过枝叶的间隙，笼罩着他和哈利。清晨的露水顺着松树的夜间滴落。

“啪嗒”。

他似乎都听见了水珠击打在皮肤上的声音。

水珠顺着他高昂的下巴，反流进嘴里。

咸的。

那不是露水，是哈利的汗珠。

哈利，我的、我的——

我的哈利——

艾格西品尝着舌尖上那一滴汗珠。那一点点微妙的咸味在口腔里被反复品味，将艾格西烧得更热。他从来没有这么热过，仿佛被人放在烈火上炙烤。火舌舔舐着身体的每一寸，几乎夺去了艾格西的全部意识。艾格西颤抖着伸出手抵抗，却被狠狠压制。

黏黏的液体从身后流出，沾湿了床单。艾格西知道，这是一个信号。这意味着，他为哈利打开了身体，为他的占有做好了一切准备。

哈利，来吧，拥有我、占有我、标记我——

艾格西在心里呐喊。当哈利进入他的身体时，他发出一声高亢的尖叫。

“哈利！”

他哭叫着爱人的名字，扭动着迎合。哈利在他的体内进出，哈利在他的耳边喘息，哈利的唇还在他身上不断流连。这一切的滋味太美妙了。这是真正的性爱，而不仅仅是性。哈利给予他的是满满的几乎要溢出的爱。艾格西拥抱他，圆圆的指尖扣住哈利结实的背。他用力将自己贴向哈利。

热流进入身体深处的时候，艾格西达到高潮。哈利俯下身吻他。

>>>05

直到把男孩仔细清洗干净、抱上床、盖好被子，哈利还是没明白这一切是怎么发生的。他直起腰，打算好好想一想。男孩从被窝里一下坐起来，双手搂住他的脖子，脸几乎要贴到他脸上，所以哈利看不清他的表情，但应该挺狰狞的。

“你去哪儿？”

这是要造反啊。哈利感慨着，然后抱住男孩的腰，把两个人都裹进被窝里，按灭了台灯。

“晚安，艾格西。”

“晚安，哈利。”

男孩的声音充满疲惫，但他的双臂仍像是钢铁所筑，牢牢地圈住了哈利。哈利凑过去亲吻艾格西的额头，轻声安慰：“我哪里也不会去，睡吧。”

艾格西很快睡着了，大概他太累了。标记会特别快地消耗欧米茄的精力。

在刚才那一场酣畅淋漓、灵肉交缠的性爱中，哈利把艾格西给标记了。艾格西将会只为他一个人发情，一生都只属于他一个人。而他，哈利·哈特，将永远只会被艾格西一人的信息素挑起情欲，一生都只属于艾格西。

哈利没想到会变成这样。艾格西在他身下蛇一样扭动的时候，嘶哑着嗓子叫着：“哈利，占有我、标记我……”那模样在哈利脑子里放了把火，把什么基因、什么原则都烧得干干净净。等哈利清醒过来时，男孩已经被他标记。

这下再也没办法后悔了，也没有力气去想那些乱七八糟的了。哈利却莫名感到松了一口气。

第二天一早，哈利准时醒了，蹑手蹑脚钻出被窝，给自己和他的欧米茄准备早餐。

培根在煎锅里滋滋作响时，哈利听到楼上有叮铃哐啷的声音。他急急忙忙把火关了，没走两步就看见艾格西向他扑过来。艾格西踮起脚把他抱进怀里，气愤地咬他的脖子和耳朵：“操，你他妈起个床怎么一点声音都没有？”

哈利不露声色地按摩男孩的腰：“注意言辞，艾格西。”假装没听到男孩的声音已经带上哽咽。

艾格西趴在他怀里一动不动。柔软的头发蹭得哈利痒痒的，哈利挪了挪脖子。

艾格西忽然说：“我爱你。”

哈利犹豫一秒，终于回答：“我也爱你。”

水到渠成的感觉无与伦比。

看着艾格西心满意足地吃早餐，哈利突然意识到，其实他一直都在跟自己较劲。也许在艾格西宁可挨继父的打都不愿暴露他的秘密时，他就已经被吸引。承认吧，他就是爱这男孩的活泼热情、爱他坚强忠义，尤其男孩还有一双漂亮的绿眼睛和结实白皙的腿。

就连他吃饭沾到嘴边的酱汁都叫人爱得不行。

“艾格西。”哈利开口叫他，指了指嘴角。

艾格西转了转宝石般的绿眼珠，从座位上站起身，凑近哈利。哈利从善如流，伸出舌头卷去那一点点酱汁。然后两人隔着一张餐桌静静接吻。

一起出门的时候，哈利垂着目光看向替自己系领带的艾格西，犹疑着问：“嗯……你不生气了？”

“什么？”

“我以为你会更生气一点呢。”

“别激怒我，我稍微收紧点就能勒死你。”艾格西眼睛都没抬，颇具威胁性地回了一句，但手上还是很温柔。他替哈利系好了领带，调整了衬衫领口，然后替他扣上西装的扣子。

哈利调侃：“我希望这不是暴风雨前的宁静。”

艾格西静静地回望他，哈利突然意识到自己可能说错了什么。但他还来不及开口，艾格西就抱住了他。

“我以为你死了……”

“抱歉，艾格西。”

“幸好你没死。”艾格西啄吻哈利的脖子，轻轻地，没有任何撩拨与挑逗的意味，只是一个又一个淡淡的、温馨的吻。“我发誓，如果你能回来，我再也不会说些不过脑子的话了。现在你在这里，我会兑现诺言。今后我只会爱你，不会再伤害你。”

哈利紧紧抱住艾格西，用他所能的最大力度：“你抢了我的台词，艾格西。”

“但这不代表我不会揍你，哈利。君子不趁人之危，等你好了，我们训练场见。”艾格西附在导师耳边，细语呢喃。

哈利想，伪造一份病历应该不会太难。

两个人在总部附近分开。哈利需要隐蔽，他自有办法进入总部。艾格西反复打量他，索取一个吻之后，一步三回头地走了。哈利努力压下心里泛出的酸意，阔步去找梅林。

梅林笑得意味深长：“看来你们度过了一个愉快的夜晚。”

哈利知道自己的耳朵红了。他尴尬地清了清嗓子，想要岔开话题，没想到他的老友好像终于抓到捉弄他的机会，无论如何都不肯放过。

梅林说：“我没想到新任加拉哈德这么热情，说实在的，你的衬衫领子有点太低了，我的朋友。”

>>>06

艾格西来到总部，但其实并无事可做。他是来打印体检报告的。金士曼所有特工的体检都保存在服务器中，本人可以随时调阅打印。艾格西通过了指纹和声纹的验证，调出昨天的急诊血检报告，点了打印。他并没有忘记昨天自己在和莫甘娜的谈话中突然昏倒的事实。

哈利说，金士曼还有很多事没有解决，所以他不能过早暴露还活着的事。这反倒令艾格西心生疑惑，既然如此，哈利为何将自己暴露在他面前？

因为思念？

不，一定还有更重要的理由。虽然艾格西和哈利相处时间不久，但已足够令他了解这个男人。哈利是为了他所认定的目标能够放弃许多事情的人。与艾格西相认可能会破坏他的计划，但他仍然这么做了。会因为什么呢？

艾格西在体检报告上找到了答案：表象转化素为阳性。艾格西感觉力气突然被抽空，纸片悠悠荡荡从他手中落下。表象转化对欧米茄来说尤其危险。贝塔撑过表象转化的概率超过百分之九十，阿尔法则是百分之七十五。只有欧米茄——仅有不足百分之十的欧米茄能够撑过转化期。他几乎被判了死刑。

这才是哈利回到他身边的原因吗？艾格西坐在长廊的靠椅上，捂着自己的脸，眼睛又热又干涩。他痛苦地闭上眼，很想逃避这一刻。现在，他的心情和哈利说“如果不是为了回报你父亲，我为何要做这样的事”时一样，难以言表，如果真的要说，那就是一个字：苦。

为什么他们就不能简简单单谈一场恋爱？

艾格西将报告捡起来，撕成碎纸片，扔进垃圾桶。他决定回去好好睡一觉。

这一觉竟然意外地好。

艾格西几乎沾到床就睡了，而且睡得很沉，也很平静，甚至都没有做梦。

到了午餐时间，艾格西被饿醒了。他坐起身，慢悠悠地换上衬衫和毛衣，选了一条休闲点的西装裤。他照了照镜子，停顿了几秒钟，从衣柜里翻出很久没穿过的休闲T恤、卫衣和牛仔裤。洗了把脸，艾格西到楼下去做午餐。

艾格西在冰箱里找到了一些蔬菜和虾，于是决定做意大利面配蔬菜汤。

往煎锅里放黄油的时候，艾格西感到一阵恍惚。有那么一秒钟，或者更多，他都不知道站在厨房操作台前的人是谁。这个人难道是他，盖里·艾格西·昂温？那个从来都只用速冻食品喂饱自己的年轻人？

哈利没教过他做饭。但他走了以后，艾格西第一次站在厨房操作台前撕开速冻食品包装时，突然听到了他说话。

「艾格西，照顾好自己。」

操。

那家伙真的有资格说这句话吗？

一股怒气汹涌袭来。艾格西手一抖，盛盐的小碟子整个掉进锅里。

他真是、真是……

热蒸汽跑进艾格西的眼睛里。艾格西掉了几滴水珠进锅里。

大门被打开了。紧接着，一个声音非常鲁莽地闯进来：“艾格西！”

艾格西第一次听到哈利用这么惊惶的声音说话。他向厨房外走了两步，看见一个他从未见过的哈利·哈特。

哈利的头发似乎是被风吹乱了，西服也没那么服帖，伞甚至没有整理、扣好。不难想象，他是怎么回到这里来的。而他脸上那种仿佛将要失去一切的茫然表情，更像是一把重锤，狠狠敲在艾格西的心上。

哈利向艾格西走了几步，又停下了。他张开口，又闭上了，只是用那双眼睛，默默地注视着哈利。他凝视着艾格西，眼睛眨也不眨，好像唯恐眨眼便会错过什么。他的脸上没有笑容，反而十分苦涩，仿佛等待审判。

艾格西想要开口质问他，但自己说过的话，突然地冲出障壁，在耳边回响。

「今后我只会爱你，不会再伤害你。」

艾格西，艾格西——

你发过誓的。你祈祷哈利回来，你为此发过誓的。

可是他他妈的怎么能这样伤害我！我不需要怜悯的爱！

一直被艾格西强压下去的疼痛，猛地罩住艾格西。艾格西觉得心口疼，胃也疼，疼得像是有一把刀在身体里来回搅动。他的血液因为发怒而沸腾。他甚至有些站不稳。

这些，哈利当然知道。

他当然知道自己的欧米茄在生气、在伤心。

艾格西按住自己的腹部，弯下腰，似乎这样就能减轻痛苦。哈利一步冲上来，支撑住艾格西的身体。艾格西愤怒地想要甩开他的手，但哈利比他动作更快。哈利张开双臂箍住艾格西的腰，使得他只能依偎在自己的臂弯里。

“你这个王八蛋！”艾格西怒吼着踢他。

哈利也跟着弯下腰来寻找他的嘴唇。艾格西闪躲，哈利就吻他的耳朵、吻他的后颈，吻他露在外面的每一寸肌肤。艾格西咬着自己的嘴唇，用尽力气挣脱他。但哈利就是不肯放手。哈利咬住艾格西的耳垂，轻轻地说，几乎是恳求着：“你不能，你不能——”

“我能！我就是要这么做！”

哈利压着艾格西倒在地上。他跪坐在艾格西的腿上，压住他乱蹬乱踢的腿，又把艾格西的双手反剪在背后，然后凑上去用嘴唇摩擦艾格西的腺体。长相思的酸甜味立刻发散开。艾格西的身体蓦地一软，但他仍然嘶吼着：“混蛋！你就！只会！这样！”

哈利用牙齿摩擦腺体，低声呼唤爱人的名字：“艾格西，艾格西，你知道的，你知道！”

艾格西痛苦地摇头：“我不知道！我看不透你，哈利！”

“不，你知道的！嗅我的信息素，感受我的信号，艾格西！你知道我爱你！”哈利猛地拔高了声音。

艾格西嘲讽地笑了：“我记得有人教我，信息素不可靠。”

哈利停下了动作。

“所以……你为什么爱我呢？”艾格西愤怒地质问，“我有任何地方值得你爱吗？”

哈利松开了压制艾格西的双手。尽管他没从艾格西的腿上起来，但是艾格西感觉到他的身体也不再绷紧了。

艾格西想要继续讽刺他。有只可怕的野兽正从艾格西破了道口的心房钻出来。它没有理智，只想用力破坏周围的一切，它想让所有人都痛苦。

哈利从艾格西身上起来。他走到了一边，靠着墙站着，背对艾格西。艾格西翻了身，仰面躺在厨房的地砖上，望着他的背影。哈利把头倚在墙上，佝偻着背。

「我爱你。」

艾格西想到自己说的话，眼泪又涌了上来。他用手背抹去泪水。

突如其来的疼痛席卷了艾格西。

那是一种难以形容的疼。

来自心口深处。

仿佛有只手，抓住了他的心脏，正向两边撕扯。

但艾格西知道，那不是来自于他自己。

那是他的阿尔法，他的导师，他的哈利。

冰冷的瓷砖激得艾格西一抖。他甚至没有想明白自己在做什么，就从地上爬起来，从背后紧紧搂住了哈利。哈利浑身一颤，转过来想要搂住他。

艾格西拒绝了：“不不不，别看着我……”

艾格西不想承认他害怕。接到检测报告的时候，他就在害怕。他害怕哈利只是同情他，害怕三个月后就会离开哈利。他肆意发泄着怒气，也在宣泄不安。他只是虚张声势。是啊，他怎么会不知道哈利是爱着他的呢？

但是气愤的时候，他只想发泄，只想用他所有的武器来伤害眼前的人。看看他做的蠢事，他又一次口无遮拦伤害了哈利。

哈利扯着艾格西的手臂，将他扯到自己跟前，把他紧紧地搂在怀里，紧得不能再紧。阿尔法的信息素包裹住艾格西。

“我爱你。艾格西，我爱你。”哈利亲吻着艾格西的发顶，一遍又一遍，不厌其烦地重复。

“我也爱你。”

“永远都爱。”

>>>07

“喂？”

“嘿，梅林。我是医疗部的尼娜。”

“怎么？”

“之前加拉哈德的血液检测报告，可能有些错误。我们把样本弄错了，加拉哈德的表象转化素是阴性。”

“这是我听过最动听的一句话！——呃，不，等等，那到底是谁要转化了？喂喂？”

**Author's Note:**

> 06的场景是我最想写的。但是笔力不够，写出来火候总是差一点。  
> 本篇又完结了。  
> 两个人终于HE了。  
> 等到第二天，艾格西和哈利就会知道，艾格西的体检报告出了错。至于他们是要先互相lovelove一下，还是找出那个马上就要转化的倒霉鬼……我猜是先lovelove一下吧。但愿梅林闪得够快。  
> 哈哈哈哈，说真的，我从没试过这么快地挖坑又填坑。  
> Kingsman真的改变了我很多。这是除了阿凡达之外，我唯一一部去电影院二刷的电影。现在钱包已就绪，出蓝光就收，出CD就收……  
> 这个系列确定还会有的就是求婚梗和生仔梗啦。喔，想想看，哈利会比他的孩子大上五十多岁呢！不过，我们开脑洞的时候，都忘了一件事……艾格西他妈还没死呢……哈利想过这位岳母的关，恐怕难如登天啊。  
> 首先谢谢看到这里的所有人，再次谢谢给我留言的每个人。你们不嫌弃作者有病，真的是天底下最可爱的人。  
> 另外，后面可能会先写哨兵向导AU的Hartwin出来。求婚和生仔应该会和那篇一起写吧，换着写情绪比较高涨呢。  
> 爱你们。爱哈叔。爱蛋蛋。  
> 当然还是最爱你们。  
> 么么哒。  
> 对了，梅林，还有你（比心


End file.
